complicaciones y problemas
by angelunar
Summary: para hinata y kageyama el volleyball es lo mas complicado y problemático que puede existir pero lo hacen por que es lo que aman, así que...¿que pasaría si un par de hermanas les demostraran que hay cosas mas complicada y problemáticas que su deporte favorito? algo pequeño e insignificante...algo como... ¿el amor? hinataxocc y kageyamaxocc
1. nueva escuela, nueva cuidad y nuevo pais

-corre misa! Que llegamos tarde-grito una chica peli negra, de piel nívea y ojos morados mientras corría con todo lo que sus piernas le permitían dejando atrás a una pelirroja, de ojos verdes y piel ligeramente más bronceada que la primera

-imposible rin! Ya no puedo más sigue sin mí!- dijo la pelirroja con los ojos cristalinos

-deja de estar de dramática que llegamos tarde! Y es nuestro primer día!-

-con mucha más razón! como esperan que me acostumbre tan rápido al cambio de horario!...están técnicamente un día adelantados…MALDITOS CHINO!-

-POR DECIMA VEZ MISAKI ESTAMOS EN JAPON! NO EN CHINA!-

-Y CUAL ES LA DIFERENCIA?!-

-mejor cállate y corre que ya casi llegamos!-

…

-veo que todos sus papeles están en orden enseguida llamare a un maestro para que las lleve a su clase, mientras pueden sentarse – le dijo una mujer de avanzada edad, con varios kilos de más, mientras leía unos papeles que tenía en sus manos y les daba la espalda ignorando completamente su existencia

-tanto corre para nada!-

-cállate misaki- le dijo la oji morada mientras se la llevaba a rastras a unas sillas cercanas-recuerda que los japoneses son muy estrictos con el comportamiento-

-pero si esa tipa nos acaba de ignorar!-le contesto enfadada mientras señalaba a la señora que las había atendido y esta las ignoraba olímpicamente-además eso no me impor…-

-takeda-sensei! Qué bueno que vino!, sería tan amables de llevar a estas dos….estudiante, a su salón?-le pidió "amablemente" mientras las miraba despectivamente y le deba un papel a un maestro que estaba entrando a la oficia

-claro! No hay problema- le dijo mientras veía el papel y les sonreía a las dos chicas-por aquí!-les dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de la oficina seguido por ambas chicas.

Caminaron lentamente por un largo pasillo sumergidos en un silencio incomodo mientras ambas chicas solo observaban las paredes como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo

-bueno chicas aquí es!- le dijo el maestro de lentes mientras le señalaba una puerta que habas chicas veían, una con emoción y la otra con seriedad-solo toquen la puerta y esperen a que el maestro salga-

-si, gracia por guiarnos- le contesto rin al mismo tiempo que hacia una reverencia y tomaba d la cabeza a misaki para que hiciera lo mismo

-no se preocupen! Suerte en su primer día….ah! y bienvenidas a karasuno-les contesto con una gran sonrisa para después seguir su camino

-bien! Entonces….tocas tu o toco yo?-

-toca tú-

-no, yo no quiero- dijo la pelirroja mientras hacia un leve puchero

-entonces para que me preguntas?!-

-creí que tu tocarías-

-está bien toquemos las dos-dijo rin mientras acercaba su manos a la puerta

-1-

-2-

-3-


	2. la primera impresion es lo que cuenta

Aclaraciones….esto no pertenece a ninguna línea del tiempo en específico solo le iré acomodando a mi gusto ya lo saben los personajes no me pertenecen solo juego con ellos para entretenerme un poco

-dialogo-

-_pensamientos-_

Ahora si vamos al capitulo

…

-ellas son las alumnas nuevas, las gemelas futaba- dijo el maestro después de haber terminado de escribir sus nombres en el pizarrón, luego las volteo a ver esperando a que se presentaran

-mi nombre es futaba rin, cuando era pequeña vivía a Japón pero debido a asuntos personales tuve que ir a américa, me gusta el voleibol, espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo, una chica peli negra, de piel nívea, ojos morados y el pecho bastante notorio, mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia

-hola! Mi nombre es futaba misaki, pueden decirme misa, a diferencia de mi hermana yo no he estado nunca en Japón, así que pido perdón por adelantado de mis metidas de pata, me gusta el chocolate y el basquetbol espero y nos llevemos bien- una pelirroja, de ojos verdes y piel ligeramente más bronceada que la primera, y pecho bastante notorio mientras hacia un símbolo de amor y paz con sus manos, junto con una gran sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar a más de uno, y ganándose la mirada de odio de tres chicas del fondo

-muy bien, misaki-san tú te vas a sentar en…

-sentimos llegar tarde- lo interrumpió un joven de pelo naranja, bastante pequeño y (para que nos hacemos ya saben quién es) y detrás de él, un peliazul bastante alto

-hinata, kageyama, otra vez ustedes, si siguen así les prohibiré ir a la práctica matutina, bueno como sea, entren de una vez-

-rin-chan!,- grito hinata, mientras se acercaba a ella y la jalaba de los hombros-¡soy yo shoyo!, me recuerdas? Verdad que sí! Soy yo…

-¡sho-kun deja de gritar!-

-rin-nee tú también estas gritando-dijo misa riendo mientras se acercaba a ellos

-hola! Soy misaki, puedes llamarme misa, la hermana de rin-

-Soy Hinata Shoyo y él es Kageyama Tobio-dijo el peli naranja señalando al sujeto de tras de el-

-_o dios mío que guapo!...pero esa cara de amargado le quita unos puntos"-_pensó misa

-bueno!-hablo el maestro llamando la atención de todos- misaki-san se sentara a tu lado y rin-san...-

-Eh! Pero yo quería sentarme a lado de rin-chan- interrumpió hinata al maestro

-claro! Es completamente desagradable estar a mi lado-dijo con sarcasmo misaki mientras de reojo seguía observando a kageyama

-futaba! No quise decir eso!-se apresuró a aclarar hinata

-yo tampoco quiero sentarme a lado de el-dijo rin mientras señalaba a kageyama-ha estado callado todo el rato y tiene cara de amargado-

-a quien le dijiste amargado!-grito kageyama hablando por primera vez

-oh! Así que sabes hablar-dijo misaki sarcásticamente mientras lo veía directo a los ojos provocando un ligero sonrojo en kageyama

-mejor que ella se siente a lado de kageyama-propuso rin

-eh?! Y porque yo tengo que sentarme a lado del amargado-dijo misaki mientras volteaba a ver a su hermana, rompiendo el contacto con kageyama

-tengo un nombre sabes!?-grito molesto mientras empujaba a hinata detrás de el para hacerle frente a las gemelas, estas solo se voltearon a ver entre ellas y sonrieron con picardía

-amargado!-gritaron las dos con burla al mismo tiempo

-ustedes son un par de…-

-suficiente! Ustedes 4 fuera de mi salón-grito el maestro harto de que lo ignoraban

-eh! Pero! Maestro!-protestaron las gemelas al mismo tiempo-todo es culpa de ellos!

-_realmente están sincronizadas- _fue el pensamiento de todos los presentes

-y porque se supones que es nuestra culpa?!-grito hinata enojado

-ustedes llegaron en nuestra presentación-contesto misaki

-y tu comenzaste a decirme amargado-contrataco kageyama

-ho! Lamento si lo ofendí señor sonrisas!-

-como me llamaste enana!

-también eres sordo?-dijo con una sonrisa de arrogancia

-kageyama calmate!-

-y tu que te metes!? Enano-

-bakageyama!-(juego de palabras entre kageyama y baka)

-largo de mi salón!-grito el maestro

-pero…-comenzó rin

-pero nada fuera!-

Rin y hinata salieron del salón siendo seguidos por kageyama y misaki que tenían una guerra de miradas

-tsk…todo es culpa de a enana-dijo kageyama mientras se recarga contra la pared, y rin y hinata se sentaban en el suelo

-ahora que lo pienso rin-chan, porque nunca vi a tu hermana?-

-ah! Veras shoyo-kun, nuestros padres se divorciaron, así que ella se fue con nuestro padre y yo me quede con nuestra madre

-así que cresiste en America-dijo mientras volteada a ver a misaki

-algún problema con eso sonrisa-kun-

-tsk…estúpida enana-

-por cierto entraste al club de voleibol?-

-claro que sí! Al igual que kageyama-

-y en qué posición juegan?-

-soy armador-contesto kageyama distraídamente

-soy bloqueador central!

-oh! Genial shoyo-kun, eres sorprendente!-

-fue todo gracias a ti-le contesto shoyo con un pequeño sonrojo- y tú sigues jugando?-

-yo?...pues me lastime el brazo y me prohibieron jugar-le contesto un poco nerviosa

-enserio? Cómo? Porque?-

-se cayó de las escaleras y se rompió un brazo-dijo misaki mientras se sentaba a lado de su hermana- y tú que sonrisa-kun piensas quedarte todo el rato parado?-

-tsk- y se dejó caer lentamente el en suelo

-y tu futaba? Juegas voleibol?-

-dos cosas 1deja de llamarme futaba, es molesto llámame misa y 2 no me gusta el voleibol, a decir verdad nunca lo he jugado

-no estabas en ningún club?-pregunto kageyama entrando en la conversación

-yo nunca dije eso…estaba en el de basquetbol-

-tsk..Enana, que tiene de divertido ir corriendo de tras de un balón por toda la cancha?-

-lo mismo que tiene de divertido golpear un balón a lo tonto sonrisas-kun-

-oye!-protestaron hinata y rin al mismo tiempo

-ya deja de llamarme así!-

-tu comenzaste señor sonrisas-

Estaban a punto de comenzar a pelear de nuevo cuando la puerta se abrió

-ustedes 4, espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir, en especial ustedes 2-dio mientras señalaba a las gemelas-es su primer día, no lo arruinen…mas, kageyama-san y misaki-san se sentaran al igual que hinata-san y rin san…sin peros! Se apresuró a aclarar al ver que le iban a reclamar-ahora pasen.

Y así las clases finalmente comenzaron

….

Este cap sí que quedo largo, no olviden dejar reviews, son mi motivación :3 hasta la próxima


End file.
